


Late Night Phone Call

by lancesface



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Dialing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Johnlock - Freeform, Lestrade's POV, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, late night phonecalls, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancesface/pseuds/lancesface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was well after one in the morning when Greg heard his phone buzzing on his nightstand. Moaning he rolled over to see who could possibly be calling him at this ungodly hour. One look had him moaning even louder; throwing a couple curses in there for good measure. Sherlock bloody Holmes. Sherlock Holmes was phoning him at one in the morning. He was expecting a call for a case; what he got was completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while sitting on the could watching mind numbing programs so forgive me if it sucks but I just wanted to type something up. 
> 
> Anyways unbeta'd and unbritpicked  
> All mistakes are mine feel free to tell me if there are any so I may fix them.
> 
> Please follow me [here](http://shrlocksass.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> Enjoy!

Late Night Phone Calls

It was well after one in the morning when Greg heard his phone buzzing on his nightstand. Moaning he rolled over to see who could possibly be calling him at this ungodly hour. One look had him moaning even louder; throwing a couple curses in there for good measure. Sherlock bloody Holmes. Sherlock Holmes was phoning him at one in the morning.

 

Now Sherlock had definitely crossed the line. He had known Sherlock would get bored soon without a case but he would’ve thought that Sherlock had the decency to refrain from calling him for at least 48 hours after he solved one; he had just solved one this afternoon. He had especially thought that Sherlock knew to not call at all hours of the morning.

 

He momentarily considered tossing his phone against the wall but quickly decided against it as Sherlock would most likely persist all night and the incessant buzzing was something Greg certainly did not need. He squinted once more at his phone before sliding his finger across the screen to answer it.

 

“What is it?” He didn't bother with a hello since he knew exactly who it was.

 

“...sexy bastard.”

 

 _What the hell?!_ Greg thought. Why was John on Sherlock’s phone? Why was he calling him at one in the morning? Why was he saying things like that? Greg pulled the phone away from his ear to be sure that it was, in fact, Sherlock’s name that lit up the screen. It was, which managed to freak Greg out even more now that he knew he indeed had the correct number.

 

“Uhhhh…hello?” Greg tried again. Maybe John was using Sherlock’s phone to call one of his girlfriends.

 

“You were quite the tease at the yard today; swishing around in that great coat of yours. Deducing and solving those mysteries.” John’s voice had a sultry and seductive tone to it; portraying just how aroused he was.

 

“All I wanted to do after you finished the bit about the gardener and his gloves was bend you over a table and show you just how brilliant you really are.” Was he speaking to Sherlock? Greg didn't even know they were together. He’d known about the betting pool going on at NSY but he had never actually bet on it. He had just thought John and Sherlock were friends; never anything more than that.

 

He heard a muffled sigh come from somewhere and recognized it as Sherlock’s.

 

“Hng…yes. I saw the way you were watching me, knew I would be getting some of your delicious cock but I didn't know I was going to have to wait this long.” Sherlock was panting and moaning and Greg wasn’t sure why he continued to listen but he did.

 

“Oh yes, well, I couldn't have you thinking you can get what you want all the time, now could I?”

 

“I think you should get on my cock now John before I flip you over this couch myself and make you beg for mercy.” Sherlock rumbled back to John. Was he really listening to this? What the hell was so screwed up in his head that made him listen to his two friends get it on?

 

“What makes you think I'm getting on your cock? Given the way you’ve been treating me the past few days I should be buried in your arse until you scream.” There was a slight ruffling of fabric and that was when it hit Greg that Sherlock had butt dialed him. He was an idiot like Sherlock had always said. He couldn't believe that he first thought wasn’t that Sherlock butt dialed him. It was the most logical explanation.

 

“Because I can see it in your eyes John. You want the control tonight but you want the feeling of me all the way up your arse.”

 

“Hmm, right as always you fucking gorgeous prat.” There was the faint sound of a zipper being lowered and the cap of what Lestrade presumed to be lube being clicked shut before John gave a low keening sound. “Oh god, you and your fucking fingers. I could just worship your fingers, stretching my hole and reaching inside for that little - ah! oh, yes - spot.” John was panting and gasping for air as Sherlock fingered him.

 

“More, oh fuck, Sherlock I need more!” There was a squeaking of furniture springs before both the men let of simultaneous gasps followed quickly by more rhythmic squeaks.

 

“Fuck Sherlock...fuck. You are so fucking beautiful you fucking know that right? So fucking incredible that I can’t believe that you chose me of all - Ah! - people.” The squeaking abruptly stopped and he once again heard heavy breathing.

 

“Of course I chose you, John. You continue to surprise me and and I am never bored when you are around. You are smarter than the average population and are a conductor of my light. Without you there is no me.” Greg was taken aback by Sherlock’s response, startled by the openness and trust that one statement had. Apparently so was John because there was no sound for a few moments before the sounds of the furniture being tortured resumed with an even faster pace.

 

“Holy fuck - ah - fuckfuckfuck, John - ah - faster. You feel so good on my prick, so tight and hot - ah - fuck” Greg had never heard Sherlock lose such a vocabulary. It was strange to hear those words pouring out of the detective’s mouth.

 

With a few more rhythmic sounds and a strangled cry he heard Sherlock come; followed shortly by John muttering curses and ‘I love yous’ the whole way through. When Greg heard the men’s breathes slow and come back to normal he was about to hang up, having just listen to two men fuck, but then he heard something so astonishing that he had to stay.

 

“If I were to ask you to marry me, what would you say?” Sherlock’s gruff voice asked.

 

“I would probably say yes.”

 

“Any requests?”

 

“Ohhh, I dunno. I guess it would be nice if you got down on one knee and had  nice platinum or silver bands for the two of us to wear.” John joked he would never be that flashy and Sherlock was far beyond all that traditional fluff.

 

“You mean like these?” Lestrade listened to more fabric being moved before he heard the gasp that came from John’s mouth.

 

“How did you know? You don't have a magic pocket back there do you? And yes like those!” John sounded so elated.

 

“I saw you glance at this pair when we were walking home the other week so I got them. By the way, I don't care how much you want it I refuse to do the whole ‘propose on one knee’ bit. I love you but not that much.” John chuckled at the last bit.

 

“So what’s your question? I want to hear it.”

 

“John Hamish Watson, you are my conductor of light and my rock. You keep me grounded and when I do manage to fly off you gently bring me back down without crushing me. You tell me that I’m brilliant and see my talents without mocking them. You have always had a respect for me that no one else has even come close to. You make me want to be a better man and you have succeeded in some ways. You make me feel so much that I wasn’t able to before. You take care of me. You make sure that I eat and that I sleep. You tolerate heads in the crisper and toes in the microwave. You love me and I love you. John Hamish Watson, will you marry me?” Greg was so taken by surprise that he felt little tears welling up in his eyes. Never had he heard Sherlock Holmes be so honest and vulnerable before. He felt like he was listening to a different man speak.

 

“Sherlock, that was beautiful, of course I’ll marry you.” Greg clicked off his mobile after he heard John’s response. He felt kinda bad that he had listened in on what was supposed to a private moment but he couldn’t help but feel proud for his friends.

 

+++

 

The next day he called Sherlock in because there had been a rather gory double homicide that he thought could occupy his mind for a bit. He also wanted to be sure he hadn't dreamt the entire scenario from last night up in his sleep.

 

John and Sherlock walked into the crime scene and Lestrade could see almost instantly in the way they walked that the entire scene had been real and not something his subconscious had make up for his enjoyment. He could also see, even though John and Sherlock both had gloves on, the slight bulge on their left ring fingers.

 

Of course Sherlock being Sherlock, solved the case within minutes of being at the crime scene, deducing that it had been the man’s mistress when she found out he was married.

 

Sherlock had stated that the man was wearing perfume from a woman but it was not the brand he wife had on. Also that the bullet’s trajectory was aimed upwards like the shooter was shorter than the man; woman then. The fact that there were small indentations in the carpet from the women's shoes helped him with his deductions. Sherlock had also pointed out that the man’s wedding ring was dirty on the outside but not on the inside because he consistently took it off whenever he went to meet his lover; indicated the state of his marriage.

 

“Find his lover and you’ll find your murderer.” Sherlock huffed, clearly annoyed that he had been called in for such a menial case. He started to stride away when Greg called out to him, halting his long stride towards the door.

 

“Wait! I need you to come over to the yard to fill out some old paperwork and make your statements.” He did. Sherlock almost always put off the paperwork until the last possible second. The detective was about to come back with a snide remark when John cut in.

 

“Okay, Greg, we’ll catch a cab and meet you there.” He just barely caught the little glance John threw Sherlock that said ‘Be nice or no sex’. Lestrade knew that look quite well from getting it constantly from his wife.

 

“Nonsense, I’ve got to head over there as well, I’ll give you a ride.” Lestrade knew about how horrendous cab fares were getting these days and didn't need his friends spending that kind of money on something they could get for free.

 

John smiled in agreement and Sherlock scowl only deepened. Greg started to walk towards his car when a thought occurred to him. He had the best opportunity in the world to catch Sherlock Holmes by surprise.

 

Spinning around he walked the few steps between them and stopped then smiled. Lowering his voice so he was certain that none of the other yarders could hear him he whispered, “Congratulations by the way, on the whole engagement thing.” and spun around, savouring the look of shock on Sherlock’s face mixed with amusement on John’s.   

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this because I sure did. All comments are welcome and all are loved and cared for.  
> Loves you all  
> *blows kisses* 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
